


AROUND YOU. ⟶ ohshc

by loonatics



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon - Manga, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Host Clubs, Inspired by Music, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slow Romance, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonatics/pseuds/loonatics
Summary: ❛so you fell head over heels in love for the gay twin? utterly idiotic if you ask me.❜❛he flirts with girls all day! how was i supposed to know he was GAY!? and i didn't ask you!❜does he know her heart? recently, she's been acting like an elementary school student. turning her head when he looks in her direction and sneaking glances when he looks away. does he understand how she feels? she's not brave enough to face her inevitable broken heart. so she leaves without saying a word while silent tears run down her cheeks.[loosely based off 'around you' by loona]





	1. INTRO.

  
  
  
  
  
  
❝ **_AROUND YOU_** ❞

_in all the wild world,_   
_there is no more_   
_desperate creature,_   
_than a human being_   
_on the verge of losing love._

_— atticus_

────────

in **summary** : ****

in which momo falls for her best-friend  
 _who_ happens to be a cake-boy and begins to self-reflect on her idiocy.   
  
  


.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
  
  


****** C A S T **   
  


𝙎𝘼𝙏𝙊𝙐 𝙈𝙊𝙈𝙊  
FIRST YEAR, CLASS 1-A  
HIGH SCHOOL.

"i wish i could turn back the hands of time,   
to when liking you was only a secret crime"  
  
  
  


𝙔𝘼𝙈𝘼𝙈𝙊𝙏𝙊 𝙈𝘼𝙄  
FIRST YEAR, CLASS 1-A  
HIGH SCHOOL.

"at the end of the day, he's just another boy. you'll forget him with time,"  
  
  
  


𝙎𝘼𝙏𝙊𝙐 𝙀𝙄𝙆𝙊  
THIRD YEAR, CLASS 3-A  
MIDDLE SCHOOL.

"big sis, you're so hopeless. it's quite funny   
at times— _like_ when you're not crying..."  
  
  
  


𝙃𝙄𝙏𝘼𝘾𝙃𝙄𝙄𝙉 𝙆𝘼𝙊𝙍𝙐  
FIRST YEAR, CLASS 1-A  
HIGH SCHOOL.

"don't fall in love with the moment  
and think you're in love with the boy."  
  
  


𝙃𝙄𝙏𝘼𝘾𝙃𝙄𝙄𝙉 𝙃𝙄𝙆𝘼𝙍𝙐  
FIRST YEAR, CLASS 1-A  
HIGH SCHOOL.

"you're hopelessly in love with someone who doesn't even like you? recipe for heartbreak."   
  
  
  


𝙁𝙐𝙅𝙄𝙊𝙆𝘼 𝙃𝘼𝙍𝙐𝙃𝙄  
FIRST YEAR, CLASS 1-A  
HIGH SCHOOL.

"this isn't something to be ashamed of,you should never be ashamed of how you feel.

being able to feel so deeply for someone reminds you you're alive."  
  
  
  


𝙊𝙊𝙏𝙊𝙍𝙄 𝙆𝙔𝙊𝙔𝘼  
SECOND YEAR, CLASS 2-A  
HIGH SCHOOL.

"momo can be erratic, similar to a thunderstorm. the deafening sounds of thunder shocking unsuspecting victims are similar to her emotions; surprisingly dreadful each time."

  
  


𝙎𝙐𝙊𝙐 𝙏𝘼𝙈𝘼𝙆𝙄  
SECOND YEAR, CLASS 2-A  
HIGH SCHOOL.

"there's a large difference between being in love with someone and loving someone—i can only hope you're smart enough to detect the difference without hurting someone."  
  
  
  


𝙃𝘼𝙉𝙄𝙉𝙊𝙕𝙐𝙆𝘼 "𝙃𝙊𝙉𝙀𝙔" 𝙈𝙄𝙏𝙎𝙐𝙆𝙐𝙉𝙄  
THIRD YEAR, CLASS 3-A  
HIGH SCHOOL.

"you're not stupid for loving, momo-chan.  
don't feel stupid for feeling, kay?"  
  
  
  


𝙈𝙊𝙍𝙄𝙉𝙊𝙕𝙐𝙆𝘼 "𝙈𝙊𝙍𝙄" 𝙏𝘼𝙆𝘼𝙎𝙃𝙄  
THIRD YEAR, CLASS 3-A  
HIGH SCHOOL.

"you'll inevitably break your own heart   
the longer you wait."  
  


────────

**WARNINGS :**

SEXUAL CONTENT/AND OR HUMOR  
FAIRLY INAPPROPRIATE HUMOR  
MENTIONS OF ALCOHOL USAGE  
AN ABUNDANCE OF PROFANITY  
  
  


**© OHSHCLUB | ONGOING**   
**® all rights reserved**   
  


OHSHC was **created** by BISCO HATORI,  
i do not claim any ownership of any character besides original characters and plot  
[vaguely based off BOTH anime and manga]  
  


listen.. this came to me when i remembered bisco refereed to kaoru as a 'handsome homosexual' and i thought it would be humorous to have like... a girl fall for him and poof! this story came to be if something similar to this plot has alr been created! i'm late to the bandwagon i guess! this is merely for humor and in no means meant to offend anyone! if y'all know where "cake-boy" is from...wow.


	2. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a text conversation between two friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to read this on wattpad instead my user is ohshclub :)))

[TEXT CONVERSATION]  
four months before stage one.  
  


_from_ **_hitachiin kaoru_ ** _:_

so, you're not coming over tonight even tho we planned this harry potter marathon all week?

**message sent!**

_to_ **_hitachiin kaoru_ ** _:_

i don't feel well, i don't want to spread anything if i have a cold or something. sorry!

**message sent!**

_from_ **_hitachiin kaoru_ ** _:_

awww come on :( its HARRY POTTER you LOVE HARRY POTTER! just wear a mask or something??

**message sent!**

_to_ **_hitachiin kaoru_ ** _:_

i'm staying home because the thought of seeing you makes my heart ache.

i'm staying home because the thought of seeing you makes my hear|

i'm staying home because the thought of seeing y|

i'm staying home b|

i'm staying home, i don't want to risk anything!! we can have a harry potter marathon when i'm not coughing up my lungs.

**message sent!**

_from_ **_hitachiin kaoru_ ** _:_

come on!! i didn't buy the philosopher's stone and chamber of secrets for no reason!

i need a loser who's read all seven books to point out the movies flaws!

**message sent!**

_to_ **_hitachiin kaoru_ ** _:_

dickhead. just for that i'm for SURE not going!

**message sent!**

_from_ **_hitachiin kaoru_ ** _:_

I WAS KIDDING! i thought u luv ur best friend..

**message sent!**

_to_ **_hitachiin kaoru_ ** _:_

goodnight. study for the chemistry quiz instead.

**message sent!**

_from_ **_hitachiin kaoru_ ** _:_

oh. goodnight sleep well..

 **message sent!**  


she wasn't sick, she didn't feel ill in any way; just tired of her own emotions. she didn't need anymore signs for her to come to the obvious yet painful conclusion she's been so keen on avoiding. satou momo, a complete imbecile, has fallen recklessly, foolishly, and deeply in love with hitachiin kaoru— _a whole cake boy._  


_i thought u luv ur best friend._

_best friend_

_best friend_

_best friend_  
  


_yes, best friend. i'm just his best friend. nothing more and nothing less. just best friends. best friends_ , she thought to herself. the deafening silence grew mouths to chide her. she sat alone on the verge of tears in her dimly lit room consumed by her thoughts of a certain auburn haired boy with beautiful hazel eyes.  
  


thinking of kaoru was a poison she intoxicated herself with often.


	3. PLAYLIST.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a playlist which not so perfectly yet does justice in describing momo’s feelings towards kaoru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was on a phat hiatus uwu ... but i’m back :) i’m double updating today not right after i publish this but later today!! maybe around 1 pm PST!! and if u stan bts maybe keep an eye out for something imma post later this week?? okay!! thank u for reading this if u did.

_001. **505** , ARCTIC MONKEYS_

_❛ but i crumble completely when you cry,_

_it seems like once again you've had to_

_great me with goodbye / i'm always just_

_about to go and spoil a surprise ❜_

_002. **Compass** , THE NEIGHBOURHOOD_

_❛ you're always there to help me when i'm down / i'm lucky you've been keeping me around / you're the star i look for every night ❜_

_003. **Body** **Talk** , RED VELVET_

_❛ the way you're biting your lips / the sighs built up at the end of my words / they're shouting at me / that your heart isn't here right now ❜_

_004. **Slow** **Dancing** **in** **the** **Dark** , JOJI_

_❛ give me reasons we should be complete / you should be with him i can't compete / you looked at me like i was someone else ❜_

_005. **Galaxy** , BOL4_

_❛ i fall asleep under the stars / and it's like i have the whole universe in your arms, stars spill and make the milky way ❜_

_006. **Serendipity** , BTS_

_❛ i don't want to let go / don't tremble, hold my hand instead / now we're becoming an 'us' ❜_

_007. **Somebody** **Else** , THE 1975_

_❛ i don't want your body / but i hate to think about you with somebody else / our love has gone cold / you're intertwining your soul with somebody else ❜_

_008. **Everytime** , ARIANA GRANDE_

_❛ you get high and call on the regular / i get weak and fall like a teenager / i get drunk pretend that i'm over it / self-destruct, show up like an idiot ❜_

_009. **Uncover** , LOONA OEC_

_❛ killing me softly just take me slowly / every time i breathe i sink / are you coming right now? / getting closer inch by inch / a new sensation blooms ❜_

_010. **Gods** **&** **Monsters** , LANA DEL REY_

_❛ life imitates art / i don't really wanna know what's good for me / god's dead, i said,baby that's alright with me ❜_

_011. **Save** **Me** , **Save** **You** , WJSN_

_❛ so you won't get hurt / i'll carefully protect your soft heart / i know just by your slight gestures / all of the painful memories ❜_

_012. **Dancing** **with** **the** **Devil** , NIKI_

_❛ i'm so gone / i'm dancing with the devil with my high heels on / unapologetic bout it / cause the lovin' so good / though i know baby's no good ❜_


End file.
